Emma Frost (Earth-1010)
| Relatives = Winston Frost (father); Hazel Frost (mother); Deacon Frost (brother) Adrienne Frost (White Queen) (sister, deceased); Christian Frost (brother); Cordelia Frost (sister); | Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Her diamond-rock figure | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Long Live (as Emma Frost) Phoenix Five (as Phoenix) | HistoryText = Emma Grace Frost was a leading member of an old Boston mercantile family, which arrived from England in the 1600s. The second of three daughters, Emma also had two older brothers, named Deacon and Christian Frost. Unknown to their family or themselves, the three Frost sisters were mutants, whose telepathic abilities matured upon reaching their puberty. Deemed unfit in her father's eyes, Emma produced low grade point averages and was a social outcast while attending the Snow Valley School for Girls. Emma also suffered from intensely painful migraines and, while attending class, began to hear other people's thoughts and collapsed. After the emergence of her powers, Emma used them to excel in all aspects of her life. Due to a crush that Emma had over a teacher of hers, Ian Kendall, Emma decided a future in teaching, much to her father's disapproval, but, after being seen kissing Mr. Kendall in front of the Frost estate, Emma's father blackmailed her to give up her idea of teaching. After her brothers' homosexuality was revealed to the family, Winston Frost began to alienate Christian and Deacon, resulting in the first's drug abuse and attempted suicide and the second running away from home. When it came time for their father to choose a worthy heir to the family fortune, Christian was automatically dismissed due to his drug problem and because he was gay. While the older sister, Adrienne Frost, seemed the most obvious choice, their father chose Emma. At that moment, Christian was picked up by a mental institution, and, surprisingly, Emma refused to be her father's heir, choosing to make her own way through life instead. Emma began to work minimum wage jobs and stayed at a hotel. After attempting to use her telepathy to pay for the meal with a newspaper instead of money, Emma was eventually caught and made to wash dishes, where she met Troy Killkelly, who she was attracted to and moved in with. Unfortunately, Troy owed money and Emma used her telepathy at a Casino to erase their financial problems, but the loan shark insisted that they owed more, for interest. Troy suggested that they pretend to kidnap Emma and have Winston pay a ransom, but Winston refused, stating that his daughter was already dead to him. After Troy was killed, Emma absorbed all of the shark's memories of business. After her sister Adrienne took Emma's kidnapping video to the news, Winston was forced to pay the ransom. However, Emma freed herself using her abilities, took the money and moved to New York. Emma's beauty and talents brought her an invitation to join the Hellfire Club, an elite social organization of the world's wealthy and powerful figures, as a stripper. As a dancer/stripper at the Hellfire Club, Frost became the ally of Sebastian Shaw, who was a member of the Club's Council of the Chosen, a group which secretly conspired to achieve world domination through economic and political means. Like Frost, Shaw was a mutant. Unknown to her, Adrienne was the former White Queen and after her death at Deacon's hands the Club had spotted Emma as the possible replacement. | Powers = Telepathy: Since her introduction, Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch and limited psychometry. Frost is also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Emma is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. Frost's abilities rival those of Charles Xavier's, her incredible power and conniving ways are evident in her first appearance whereby she manages to capture and sedate him. *''Psychic Wave Manipulation:'' The ability to generate and manipulate thought waves.The user can manipulate their thought waves and utilize them either in a telepathic manner or materialize the waves into powerful energy for physical purposes; further compression of such psychic waves could become physical matter.It can create a barrier composed of compressed waves, materialized waves into appendages to manipulate objects and project mind waves into whatever is imagined'. *''Psychic Surgery:'' the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Emma is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *''Cloak Mind:'' The ability to rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so her distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and other minds. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' The ability to telepathically mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other mutants and psychic entities. These defenses can be extended to others around them as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepathic mutants may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' The ability to alter the apparent physical appearance of oneself and others by altering the perceptions of those around them. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). The only limit to this ability, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people a telepath is trying to fool, not the number of people a telepath is actually camouflaging. *''Absorb Information:'' The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. *''Astral Projection:'' The ability to project one's astral form from their body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane one can travel in astral form over vast distances. *''Dilate Power:'' The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Download Information:'' The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Induce Pain:'' The ability to induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of the victim. *''Intuitive Multilingual:'' The ability to intuitively translating new languages. *''Mental Amnesia:'' The ability to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mental Detection:'' The ability to sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of oneself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mental Paralysis:'' The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Sedating:'' The ability to telepathically "sedate" one's victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a telepath continues to "sedate" them. *''Personality Alteration:'' The ability to alter the minds of others by sheer force of will, permanently changing their personality either partially or entirely. *''Mind Control:'' The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. *''Mind Transferal:'' The ability to transfer both the mind and powers of the user into other host bodies should their own physical body somehow be killed. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' The ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing her to increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. *''Possession:'' The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body, and any powers it may possess, as one's own. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts or blast waves which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Enhanced psionic senses enable a telepath to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. *''Limited psychometry:'' It is said that Emma possesses a form a psychometric powers, but she has yet to show them as they still could be a growth of her powerful telepathic abilities. * She can selectively transform parts of her body into diamond. * Her diamond form has an undefined level of superhuman strength. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia =. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010) Category:Telepathy Category:Possession Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Psychometry Category:Illusion Creation Category:Multilingual Category:Power Amplification Category:Alternate Form Category:Super Strength Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Phoenix Force